weloveselkiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Axoldrakes
Axoldrakes belong to Rain! They are very cute beings that inhabit coral reefs. You must ask her before making one. Brief Outline Axoldrakes are small (about the size of a toaster, at most.) drake-like reptiles, they breath underwater, and most dislike land. They live in coral reefs or other fish filled places, their diet being small or medium-sized fish. They have a kind of ruff under their chin, and antennae right next to their horns, which are usually a bit twisted, and always go up, they are sturdy, but covered in little furs, which makes them soft to the touch. They're the pranksters of a sea, and always ready to fool someone. Appearance Axoldrakes can be any color or hue, darker colors are rare, though. They have some sort of a mane under their neck, it absorbs heat, to make the coral reefs they live in healthier, as sometimes the sun scorches their homes dry. Axoldrakes' horns are the same color as the fluff. Their antennae help them navigate if they go into deep seas, or cannot use their eyes. Every Axoldrake has a mark, a little circle by their eye, that same mark is scattered on their bodies. Their tails end in a weird circle encased with frills around it. Axoldrake horns are usually curved inwards, and are covered with little furs, which makes them very soft. They have three little claws on the end of their feet, used for gripping rocks, and breaking off moss to chomp on. Their tails are thin, but strong. Beliefs Axoldrakes do not have a set belief, yet all of them believe in the god of the signs, Mathemic. They don't worship him too thoroughly, but in the presence of his altar, it's considered rude to laugh, or play. In times of trouble, they look to him, but it usually gets solved without much fuss. (For more details, see History) At the age of six, all Axoldrakes are taken to the Cove of Dreams, it is a giant luminescent coral reef, and in Axoldrakes' opinion, the most beautiful place on earth. A healer is chosen for each village, and every year all the healers gather in the Cove of Dreams, for dreams, and signs from Mathemic. Really, Mathemic is not an actual god, instead, Lumine, the goddess of adorableness Light and Care, pretends to be him, she thinks it funny, and cherishes her little drakes. System Axoldrakes don't have an obvious monarchy, there are scattered vilages, all built into coral reefs. Contact has become more welcome over the recent years. A huge town built around an enormous coral reef was made. Each town has their own Overseer, who acts basically as a mayor, villages can be quite big, and have gotten larger recently. The population of Axoldrakes is huge, and they are common, their stereotype is generally friendly and bubbly, known for being nortiously smart for such little and cute creatures. Axoldrakes are very determined though. The Overseer handles the village problems, and deals with everything, the way a village is run depends on Overseer's way of thinking, each village also has a Healer. These Axoldrakes, (As the name implies) heal. Every Year, on the Summer Solstice, the Healers gather in the Cove of Dreams, a luminous glowing coral reef in a cave, it is said to hold a quiet peace, and no one can be harmed there. An altar to Mathemic is placed there, engraved inside are the original 'signs' (See History). Healers and Overseers generally have a normal life, despite their duties. All Axoldrakes are taken to the Cove of dreams at age six, to see the altar. Considering almost all Axoldrakes live underwater, they speak in their own language of bubbles. Different bubbles mean different things. (When roleplaying, or having them talk, just use normal words, instead of 'said', 'bubbled' is a good way to say it xd) History wip Abilities Axoldrakes' ruffs can absorb heat, and store it there, when it gets very cold, the ruff will automatically respond, and send warmth through the body. Axoldrakes are very sensitive to temperature, so the ruff is essential for comfortable survival. The ruffs are surprisingly thick, and very very hard to cut- Though some Axoldrakes trim them once and a while. Their antennae makes it possible to see in the dark- well, not really see. It isn't that useful, considering Axoldrakes prefer light places, and tend to not go deeper then the Sunlight Zone. They camouflage rather well with their environment, and a Axoldrakes' brain is one of their greatest abilities. Subtypes Feel free to ask me about a subtype! Coated Axoldrakes Instead of having a simple ruff, these Axoldrakes are completely covered in fluff, they are extremely sensitive to heat or cold. These Axoldrakes usually end up with mental problems, and are known to be rather paranoid. Most aspects are the same, but their antennae is muffled when the try to use it, and the antennae is techinally useless. Long Axoldrakes These Axoldrakes are very tall, their tails are extra long, and so are their antennae. Their ruff drapes down like a beard, and they are known to be more elegant and anti-social, the only thing that techinally makes the a subtype is their difference in size. They also have fluff at the end of their tails instead of a typical Axoldrake tail. Glow Axoldrakes They're exactly the same expect for one aspect- they are glowing from head to toe. Usually they are annoyed by this, but some are vain, and glory in themselves. They can't turn it off. Category:Species Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Work In Progress